A Hundred Miles in the Wrong Lane
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: .:Independent Sequel to Bare:. Dan is upset about what happened with Masquerade, and to make things worse he runs into Marduk at the park. Marduk steals his Dragoniod, and wants but one thing in return. Marduk/Dan, yaoi. Lightly based on the Bakugan game.


_A Hundred Miles in the Wrong Lane_

_Dan/Marduk_

I wasn't really planning to talk to anyone today. That might have been strange because it was Saturday afternoon and everyone was out and about at the fountain in the park, striking up battles.

I had just retrieved Drago from Alice after he'd received some minor repairs. I'd never forgive Marduk for what he did to Drago, but thank God the battle had ended in time, or Drago would have been history. Even if I did lose, I was glad he was okay.

Julie ran into me, a smile on her face. "Hey Dan! You were a ghost after school yesterday. Where'd you go?"

"Ah..." I didn't want to tell her about Masquerade in the woods. "I was just chillin' at home, you know?"

"Oh, you just wanted to relax?" Runo came up.

"Probably because I beat you so hard yesterday." Shun claimed, Marucho coming up next to me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly. "Yeah. That was why."

"It's not like you to take a day off from the excitement, Dan. Is everything okay?" Shun suddenly became concerned.

"Yeah." I answered too quickly, "Everything is just fine." To be completely honest, I was still sore from Masquerade, and my Mom was still out of town. Which was good, if she heard me groaning from pain in my ass, she'd be asking some questions I wouldn't answer.

"Alright...just checking." He checked his watch. "I've got a match with Billy. C'mon Julie, he's expecting us by the fountain."

"Coming!" Julie and Shun walked away, and Runo and Marucho said goodbye soon after.

I leaned against a tree and thought about yesterday's events. I knew Masquerade wouldn't be coming back around, at least not for anymore sex. If he ever did encounter me again, he's act like nothing happened and just go for destroying me—like normal. I don't love him. What we did wasn't outta love. But I had this weird attachment to him. I was irritated at it...he probably wanted this. He wanted me to think like this, to watch the sunset and not be in awe about the warm colors mixing with the green of the horizon, but to be in awe at the fact that I allowed him, out of feelings of desire, to take something as exclusive and irretrievable as my virginity.

"You sure are a dumbass, Dan."

I stiffened at that voice. How long had he been here? Was he watching _me_?

"You let your feelings control your actions and you did something stupid." He laughed. "You're such a dumbass!"

I frowned at him. "You lookin' to battle?"

He laughed smugly. "That'd be unfair, Dan. You don't have your precious little Drago."

"Yeah, I do! He's right..." I looked over my shoulder...he wasn't there. Not in my pockets... 

"Here?" A hand clad with fingerless gloves rolled Drago around in its fingers.

"Hey! Give him back!" Drago was still a little fragile from the last battle with Marduk...

"No...I don't think I want to."

"Give it!" I screamed, reaching for Marduk's arm.

"You heard what I said, Dan. No." He pushed my arm away and I lost my balance, falling to the concrete.

I became frustrated. "He's mine! Give him here!"

"Are you really that dense? I said no." He smirked, "Unless...you're willing to..._negotiate_."

After what happened with Masquerade in the woods, I knew that anything could happen. He could want anything. I didn't really reply, I was on my knees and rubbing my arm after its harsh contact with the ground.

Suddenly he was really close. Marduk stood over me with a dominant look in his eye. He knelt down to my level and I turned my head away from him.

"I'm not a slut." I answered shortly. "I'm not going to have sex with you over this."

He smirked, "I guess I'll hold onto Drago for a while."

"He won't listen to you."

"I don't need him to. Like a useless Bakugan like this would find its way to my deck—ha!" I squinted at him as he stood to leave. "Nothin's free Dan. You want this trash back, you pay for it!" He stomped on my hand with the heel of his shoe and I cried out in pain.

"Damn you!" I shouted, cradling my hand, "Damn you to hell!"

He turned his back on me and started down the road.

"You're a coward! You have to take things from and threaten people to get what you want! You can't ever be fair!"

He just continued to walk away, and my face was red with anger. I sighed, inhaling deeply as I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere like this. "I'm just...I don't want to have to do that...I'm in a really awkward place."

He noticed the softness my voice had adopted as he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Something really strange happened yesterday...and we're only just fourteen anyway..."

"I'm not going to talk you into it." He said bluntly and sharply, his red eye taking a certain glint that made the intense oranges from the sun seem weak, the orange light drowning his pale skin. "You decide what you want. I'll grind this thing to dust if you don't make up your mind, soon. Then you can give up Brawling forever."

I had already had sex with Masquerade. I'm no longer a virgin...but I can't let Drago die. "O...kay..."

"What was that, Dan?"

"I'll do it...but...I have to know...why?"

"Why? Why do I want to have sex with you?" He smirked, "I know everything about you. And I know that in order to completely destroy you, I have to start on the..._inside_." I shivered at his comment. "Don't think there are feelings behind this, when this is over we go right back to the way things were, got it?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't take it any other way."

He smirked. "Good. Go home, I'll see you there in an hour."

"But my mom—"

"Too bad. You get your dragon back after we're done. Trust me, I have no uses for it." He turned back around and headed forward.

I turned the opposite way and headed home. I had only an hour to get Mom to leave.

"Dan," She smiled as I came in.

"Mom, the convention called shortly after you left," I lied, "they said that you left something there."

She looked confused. "Did they say what?"

"Uh..." What would she go back for? "Your yoga mat!"

"But I swear I packed that when..." I planted false memories in her head, "Maybe I did leave it...give me a moment to check."

She went up for her suitcase and I turned, sliding open the coat closet. What she forgot was that she didn't even _pack_ her yoga mat. I took it and ran to the dining room, stuffing it under a skirted lamp-table for when she reads in there. I hated lying to Mom, but I knew I wouldn't hate it as much as her finding out about my _appointment_ tonight.

She came back down and I returned to my previous place. "It's not in my room at all." She quickly checked the coat closet. "How could I have left..." She sighed, frustrated, grabbing her keys. "I'll be back late tonight. There's some money on my night-table for your dinner, I'll be _right back_." She kissed my forehead and left for her car.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Mom..." I whispered as I headed for my room, after checking to make sure we had laundry detergent for my sheets later.

I was so disappointed with myself. I was really going to have sex with Marduk...but I tried not to think of it that way. I thought of it as...saving Drago.

Drago was silent that whole time. Maybe he was still slightly injured...I knew he wasn't scared. He never got scared, unless it was for me.

I sat on my bed and anticipated my taker's arrival. I spotted my laptop, shut with nothing but an incomplete story on it. _"Sleeping with two people I hate more than anything in a row..." _I scoffed at myself, _"Way to go Dan."_

A shadow cast along my bed and I looked up to see Marduk in the window.

I stared at him a long time, not saying anything, as he returned the stare.

Finally, as he came inside and shut the window, I asked, "Is Drago okay?"

"Safe and sound." He sat on my bed in front of me, "Now, just because we're here on business...doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

I couldn't think of a good reply in the time provided before his lips connected with my throat.

I inhaled sharply, tilting my head back to give him more access without even really realizing it.

He grinned against my skin and nipped my adam's apple, then ran his tongue along the higher anatomy of my neck before kissing my chin.

I hardened at all of this, and at knowing what was coming soon. I spread my knees apart and he came between my thighs, licking along my lips as his hands tore off my jacket and slipped under my tank-top, trailing a finger down my ab-line and squeezing my sides in lustful desire.

I stifled all noises, I couldn't let him hear anything, but now I was at the point where my mentality was slipping away and I nearly forgot that I hated him. My mind only registered that he had skilled hands and a tongue to skilled it should be illegal. I felt like I was forgetting the fact that I'm not a virgin anymore, too, because my entrance tingled with excitement as my cock begged for freedom.

He was kissing me, our mouths open and tongues met somewhere close to the middle. My head was still tilted back and my back arched into his chest. He almost didn't breathe, but he didn't tire out, either. His tongue kept against mine in a wet encounter, and he only stopped to pull my shirt over my head. He got right back against me, his tongue slipping under mine and continuing where he'd left off, while his hands clawed down my flesh and attacked my belt. He pushed more of his weight on me and I leaned backward to meet the mattress, pushing my hips up as he stripped my pants and my boxers off in the same motion.

It wasn't fair that I was naked and he was still completely dressed, and he must have sensed this, because article by article he exposed his toned and lean body, until he was just as naked as me.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He commented, running his fingers along my cock, receiving a harsh shiver in response.

"I..." I swallowed hard, biting my lip. "I am..."

He smirked, bending down to flick his tongue against my nipple. I gasped as I felt his fingers stroking harder and harder against my cock.

I ground against him absentmindedly, I didn't realize just how much I'd wanted this until now...but why? Why did I want it?

A tip was inside of me before I could think again, and I moaned between my teeth. I hurt only a little, I was still new at this, but the mix of pain and the violent chill of pleasure that took over my body didn't confuse me.

I was grabbing onto his skin, nails digging into his pale skin and he gripped me so tight I had bruises. He thrust in and out quickly, going harder as he got speed and breathing like he'd missed out on air for a year.

I was one to talk, I was breathing the same and shoving my ass harder onto him, nearly screaming his name it felt so good. "Mar..." I gasped, fisting the sheets. "Marduk!" I cried, "I'm about to—"

"Do it!" He ordered hoarsely, "go ahead!"

I came unto him and the sheets, exhaling with a harsh cry of his name. He screamed for me, too, as he came inside of me, I could feel the liquid seeping out of my hole and onto other _sensitive_ parts.

He kissed me one last time, using all his energy before he collapsed on top of me.

The only sound was harsh breathing and swearing. He sat up, moving off of me. He pulled on his clothes quickly as I shivered and covered my lower half with the sheets, still a little embarrassed, though he'd seen it all.

He placed Dragonoid on my nightstand and looked my in the eye, before turning to leave.

"Marduk..." I asked, "Wait a moment."

He turned only slightly, "It's over. I'll see you some other time, you can stop worrying for now."

"It's not that..." I looked away, "I just thought...maybe we could do this again sometime."

He turned fully around and looked completely shocked. "What?"

"I know our history isn't the greatest..." I stared at the sheets, twirling my finger in them, "but our sex was..."

He smirked and ran his tongue along my jaw, "We'll see."

~**End?**~


End file.
